Community relevant solutions to health-disparities will require cultivating and training diverse research teams with the nuanced and culturally-sophisticated perspective necessary to interpret issues of race, health, and poverty as they filter through biomedical and psychosocial factors to result in health outcome disparities. The goal of the training core is to build diversity in our nation's disparities research community by cultivating a pool of under-represented minority faculty as researchers, scholars, and experts, and to nurture their academic / scholarly skills and productivity as independent health disparities researchers to assure diverse voices in the national literature on health disparities. Our training strategy is not to create separate training programs within the P20, but to utilize the resources of the P20 to support post-doctoral fellows, and in-kind support for emerging investigators and mentors, to reach critical mass in building productive research teams tied to specific methodologic approaches to the discipline of health disparities research.